Harvest
Harvest is a supervillain, the leader of the organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Harvest is a cold, calculating and ruthless man out of time. His ultimate goal is humanitarian, at least in his own mind - to reshape the future through sheer force of will. He plans to control the next generation of metahumans... even if it means killing off the current one. His army is made up of past and present Ravagers, the winners of The Culling. He also has a very high tendency to overestimate himself and act as if everything is according to plan....even when it clearly isn't at times. History Debut and Death: The Heat Of Your Desire Harvest first appeared at a city somewhere near Brisbane, Australia where he appeared out of a portal and flew down the area, then descending down to the area, landing down on his feet. As he positions straight, his wings then rise up like eagle wings and then lets out an crackle of energy, also rising up his scythe in one hand. Several civilians see the mysterious winged man and come closer to investigate. Harvest then introduced himself to the civilians and spoke to them, asking to know where any metahumans where at. He then began to realize that they were just random people and thus were of no use to him---so he prepared his attack!! However before he could do so, a chain then wrapped around on one of his arms. As Harvest demanded to know who did this---CatMask then appeared to him, striking a defensive pose, her eyes flashing yellow at first, and appears to have a Cheshire Cat smile on her face. Harvest was interested into the Shadowblood and offered that if she and her ally were to unhand him, they could join his Ravagers team he was working on. CatMask asked as to what that was exactly, to which Harvest explained it was a group of the "winners" of the Culling he did where he pitted several teenager metahumans against each other to determine the strongest. CatMask then thought about it, but was overall not interested. So then ordered her assistant---HyenaMask, to beat Harvest up. HyenaMask roars and strangled Harvest. Harvest then tried to fight back, flying up and then swinging his scythe around before then Harvest released his chain only then to summon both chains against Harvest and grappled him in the neck, slamming Harvest against a couple building walls over and over repeatedly. Harvest coughed up some blood, before then HyenaMask jumped up and tackled Harvest, strangling him. Harvest then swung his scythe at HyenaMask, to which HyenaMask grabbed and strating to bend. Harvest applied further force to the scythe. HyenaMask then grabbed Harvest's scythe and took it away and then crushing it with his bare hands. HyenaMask then lashed his chains against Harvest some more brutally before then finally going down and then reaching for Harvest's head; HyenaMask then choked Harvest before then finally with a brute force and pressure, he crushes Harvest's neck, killing him and snaps his neck. He then lifted up Harvest's battered body and then threw him down to the ground, finishing him. Abilities & Weapons * Chronokinesis: '''Harvest has control over time. * '''Scythe: '''Harvest can use his giant scythe for combat. It can fire energy blasts and can cut through almost anything with ease. * '''Flight: '''With the giant wings on his back, Harvest can fly at fast speeds. * '''Genius Intellect: Harvest was very smart, being very skilled in making futuristic gadgets and was very strategic. * 'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Harvest is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. However even then, he was no match for HyenaMask. Trivia * Harvest is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's least favorite characters. * While he didn't appear in the ''Superquick RP, he was mentioned by Prometheus of being a former ally of his, stating that while he had the resources he (Harvest) was actually a fool who often stated "all was according to plan", though in the end whatever his plan was got him killed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)